


Soullessly Taken

by BellaNockers



Series: Soulless and Soulful [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaNockers/pseuds/BellaNockers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first ever fanfiction based on the tumblr Imagine: 'Imagine sex with Soulless!Sam. Imagine how rough, passionate and desperate it would be.'<br/>(http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soullessly Taken

You are dragged up from the depths of sleep and takes you a second to realise you can’t move. Instinct takes over and you grab the handle of the blade you keep under your pillow. Your sleepy brain manages to catch up when you feel something warm and hard nudging at the back of your thigh. You release your grip on the knife and try to roll over to face him but his arm across your hip has you pinned on your side and you are pressed so close into his chest there was no space for you to roll into.

“Mmh Sam, again?” you mumble. Sam had been a regular visitor to your bed for the past couple of months but this is the fourth night in a row. 

A hand snakes up your tank top and grabs your bare breast. His fingers begins teasing the nipple while he rocks his hard length against the crease between your legs. He still has you pinned and you give over to him gasping as you feel yourself soaking through your panties. The hand disappears from your breast and a thumb trails down following your hip bone and hooks into the waistband of your panties to slide them off. You lean forward to snatch the panties from your ankles and toss them over the side of the bed when your tank top is suddenly whipped over your head, causing your hair to fly into your face and stick to your damp forehead. His arms are around you in an instant and pull you back into his chest the side of your head resting on his incredible bicep. His hand comes around and fingers begin to work on your other nipple till they are both taught and sensitive.  
You lift your leg bending at the knee to tent the bed covers and allow him entrance. Using his free hand he guides himself into your soaking heat and ruts forwards. You arch your back tilting your hips so he can fill you up. His hand abandons your beast and presses just below your belly button angling your hips just where he wants them. His other arm lays heavily along your side his elbow clamped into the hollow of your hip bone his fingers hooked over your clavicle. He begins thrusting at a rapid pace his hips moving up and his hand on your collar bone dragging you down onto him. Spearing you with each stoke hitting that sweet spot deep inside, every time. You are powerless to move. He is surrounding you so completely inside and out. You feel your juices running down the inside of your thigh as the pleasure builds and coils within you. You realise you are moaning and turn your head to press your mouth against his arm to muffle the sound. You feel the muscles under your head move as the hand pressing your hips slips further down and two fingers begin to circle your clit agonisingly slow. You are both panting in time with his thrusts and he gives a strangled groan in your ear the vibrations traveling through his chest down your spine. 

His fingers speed up moving over your clit pressing and flicking in time with your panting. Your orgasm suddenly peaks without warning and he presses you further into his body riding you through the waves of pleasure running up and down your body. You go limp as aftershocks crash over you with every thrust. He is still hitting that spot inside you making your walls contract around him involuntarily. Your whole vision turns white, everything is sensitive, too sensitive making you cry out not caring about being quiet anymore. He picks up his pace again, he is relentless, pounding hard. Your body convulsing in his arms beyond your control. He continues to slowly rub your oversensitive clit making your hips buck wildly and you feel the vibrations as a guttural roar rips from his lips and he rides out his own orgasm, filling you. A few more small thrusts and his spasms die down. He lays still for a beat before withdrawing himself. Sliding his arm out and releasing you back onto the bed. You feel his weigh shift behind you and by the time you managed to roll over he is stood up pulling on his sweatpants.

“Sam?” you call after him but he is already halfway out the door without having looked at you or spoken a single word. You lie on your back your body too weak to move anymore and fall into an easy dreamless sleep. 

...

When you wake in the morning your body is still feeling weak from the night’s activities and you take a hot shower to refresh yourself and get rid of the lingering smell of sex. By the time you are dry and dressed, Sam and Samuel are already sat at the table in the kitchen pouring over books and working through the plan for the next hunt. You had been working towards this hunt for almost a week now and it was proving to be a difficult one. Samuel looks up and nods a greeting as you enter the room and a smirk that play across his lips told you he had heard everything last night. But the smirk changes to a look of concern as he spots the growing bruise flowing across you shoulder and up onto your neck. Sam doesn’t look up from whatever werewolf lore he is reading. 

“Morning,” you say grumpily in his direction and he grunts in reply. Well, what else had you expected, you rolled your eyes and started raiding the kitchen for something edible. This was not a relationship and you had known that from your first hunt with Sam when a slight underestimate of the numbers had left you both pumped up with adrenaline and not a lot to do with it. This was stress relief and with the job you were working there was no wonder he had climbed into your bed every night this week. And the way things were going it would be at least a couple more days before the plan could be put into action. You don’t think you can take a fifth or sixth night in a row and be able to walk straight when the time comes for the hunt.

**Author's Note:**

> See second part 'Soulfully Forgiven'.


End file.
